Cheater: At It Again!
by Mystic Deadman
Summary: Matt learns of Sora's betrayal. How he takes it is a question of concern.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer in profile. Moar silliness here.

* * *

**

Matt Ishida laid on his bed, door locked to prevent anyone from seeing the disheveled state he was in. His red, puffy eyes could barely be seen over the pillow the rest of his face was buried.

He couldn't believe what he'd heard not minutes earlier. The one he cared about the most; the one in which he placed his absolute trust had betrayed him. Had gone behind his back and, in one swift motion, destroyed all the faith Matt had. Why, oh why, was the world so unfair?

A light rapping came from the door. Matt ignored it. He was most certainly _not_ in the mood to talk to anyone. Moments later, another knock came. He ignored it again. Couldn't they take a hint? More knocking answered the question.

"Matt?" Sora, his wife and betrayer, gently called out from the other side of the door.

"Go away." He said. The _last_ person he wanted to talk to was the one who performed an unspeakable act behind his back.

"Matt," she said with a little more desperation. "Would you come out please? We need to talk about this."

Rolling his eyes, Matt shoved himself off of his bed and stomped to the door. He yanked it open to look his traitor in the eye.

"What's there to talk about?" He said. "You went behind my back and did the one thing I never thought you could do."

"Matt..."

"No! This is absolutely unforgivable! You might as well just kill me and get it over with!"

"Matt, it's not that bad!" Sora defended. "It's not like it's the end of the world or anything!"

"It might as well be! I can't believe you have the gall to stand there and try to defend yourself when you've done something to cause me to lose complete trust in you!"

Sora winced. Hearing that she'd lost his trust over such a small thing, to her anyway, was the most painful thing she'd ever heard in her life. Before she knew it, a wave of anger began building up inside of her.

"Lose trust?" She repeated incredulously. "How could something like this cause you to lose trust in me? I didn't question _you_ when I came home from work one morning and found Mimi making breakfast for you in _our_ kitchen!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "That's because Izzy came out from the second bedroom and explained everything before you could go atomic all over everyone!"

"Yeah, because you're the best person to go to when you need overnight marital advice, right?"

"They were both drunk, I didn't get involved and they paid for the bed they broke!"

Moments of silence passed as the arguing couple panted to catch their breaths. Matt rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. This was why he didn't want to talk about it.

"Who'd you do it with?" He suddenly asked, catching Sora off guard.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"This isn't the kind of thing you can do on your own, Sora."

"It isn't? I'm pretty competent, last I checked."

"_You_ can't, because you've never done it before."

Sora paused for a moment, trying to come up with a response to Matt's accusation. Unable to come up with anything, she took a deep breath and released a huge sigh.

"Izzy."

Matt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what his beloved had just told him.

"Izzy? IZZY?" He shouted. "Of all the people in the world, you pick the one guy who probably has the least experience in the world?"

"In his defense," Sora returned fire. "Mimi taught him how to do it, and he showed me!"

Matt's head spun. This was getting ridiculous. "I can't believe this...I can't trust anybody...I have no friends..."

Sora walked up and embraced her husband, hoping to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry, Matt. If I had known it would hurt you this badly, I wouldn't have done it."

Matt slipped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. He buried his face in her shoulder. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I promise."

Before Matt could say anything else, a knock came from the front door. Sora walked out of the room to answer it with Matt in tow. She opened the door, revealing a familiar mess of orange spiked hair.

"Hey guys!" Izzy cheerfully greeted the couple. Before Sora could return the greeting, Matt stormed past her and grabbed him by the shirt. He dragged the poor, terrified computer tech into the apartment.

"Izzy, you immoral lout!" Matt shouted, shaking Izzy in a crazed manner. "How could you do this to me?"

"Stop it, Matt!" Sora cried. "You're killing him!"

Matt did as he was told. Izzy took a moment to recover from the abuse before speaking. He turned to Sora.

"So, I take it you told him about what we did?"

"Yeah," Matt answered. "She told me. I thought we were friends, Izzy."

"Huh?"

"I trusted you, and what do you do? You and my wife sneak around behind my back and rob me of my precious memories..."

Izzy rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Matt. It was just a damn guitar! It's not like I sold your first born or something."

Matt slowly backed up as depression set in. "It's not just a guitar," he said. "It was the very first bass guitar I've ever owned." He held up his hands, staring at them as if the instrument was sitting in them. "Sherry was the best thing that ever happened to me..."

"Excuse me?" Sora shouted. "'The best thing that's ever happened'? I suppose I'm chopped liver, then?"

Matt snapped his head up, eyes wide in realization of his mistake. "Second best."

"Better."

"Hold on," Izzy said as he held up his hands. "You named it 'Sherry'? Who names a guitar?"

"I don't know. Who names their computer 'Dr. Letz Shake' and rationalizes it by saying that every time he uses it he thinks he's 'goink to loose tha BOWEL kontrol'? That's extremely disturbing, by the way."

Izzy reddened. "I like _No More Heroes._ It was a joke. Shut up."

"Can we get back on track, here?" Sora interrupted.

"Right." Matt answered. "I'm supposed to hate you two for selling my precious Sherry."

Sora rolled her eyes. "It's a guitar, damn it. You can use the money we got from selling your old one to get a new one."

Matt looked at Sora incredulously. "Nobody understands me..." He hesitated for a moment before slowly walking back into his bedroom, locking the door behind him once again.

Izzy and Sora stared at the door for a few moments as light sobs were heard from the other side. They then turned to each other, extending the awkward silence by trading looks with one another.

"So..." Izzy eventually broke the silence. "When do we tell Matt that we slept with each other?"

"One bombshell at a time, Izzy." Sora answered. "One bombshell at a time."

* * *

**Nope. Nobody understands us musicians.**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt dragged himself around his apartment. Ever since he lost his precious Sherry, he had fallen into a deep depression. Not even spending long nights with the person he loved could cheer him up.

And that wasn't good for him, because those long nights wouldn't actually last very long, which left Sora in a very frustrated mess.

"Matt..." Sora strained through an irritated expression and a hand placed on her forehead. "Izzy and I just sold a damn guitar. Just buy a new one and get over it."

"It's not that simple..." Matt muttered almost incoherently. "Sherry wasn't just a guitar. She was my very first. She took my musical virginity, and that means something to me."

"As opposed to someone who took your regular virginity, I suppose?"

Matt dropped himself into a chair at his table and rested his head in his hands. "But I didn't lose you, Sora. You're still right here with me. If I lose you, I don't know what I'd do."

"That's sweet and all, Matt, but this is the kind of depression that you reserve when you lose _someone_ close to you. When you lose _something_, you should get sad for a little while, then move on."

"Maybe you're right, but we musicians have a special bond with our instruments. The best of us play our instruments like we're making love to them."

Sora raised an eyebrow. _Making love to your instrument, huh? Is he _trying_ to make that an innuendo?_

Matt noticed his wife's expression. "It's not like that. You know that feeling you get when you finish a fashion collection?" Sora nodded. "That's the kind of feeling I get when I play my guitar."

"But you barely even played 'Sherry' as it was."

"She wasn't my regular bass. I would go to her whenever I needed to clear my mind. She sounded different compared to any other bass guitar. Sure, they can all be made to sound the same if you wanted them to, but there was something about Sherry that made her special."

Sora sat down next to her husband. "I never knew you felt that way about her."

Matt chuckled slightly. "In a way, she's just like you. To most people, you probably look like any other girl with a career in fashion. To me, you're the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the world, and I feel like I can go to you whenever there's a problem I feel like I can't solve on my own."

Sora silently slid a hand over her husband's, gently clenching it.

"I'm sorry," Sora said softly. The couple sat in the dining room in silence, allowing the two to mull over their thoughts. Minutes passed before a knock came from the door. Sora stood up.

"I'll get it." She said as she walked to the door. A moment later, Sora returned with two people in tow. "Look who's here."

Matt looked to the other two. One had a smile on her face, while the other seemed expressionless.

"Hey Mimi. Hey Izzy." Matt eyed the laptop tucked under Izzy's arm. He tipped an invisible hat to the computer. "Doctor."

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Matt."

Matt feigned stomach pains. "I've had these cramps near my appendix. I wonder, could you take a look and tell me what you think?"

"Give it a rest, already." Izzy grunted as the three sat down at the table.

"So, what's up?"

Izzy opened the laptop. "We came here to discuss something of great importance with the two of you."

Matt rolled his eyes. "What's so important that you had to visit in person? Barring another multidimensional disaster, this probably would've been just as important over the phone."

"Maybe," Mimi said, straightening herself in the chair. "But Izzy felt like this was something that needed to be said face-to-face."

The Ishidas nodded, not quite sure what was happening.

"Anyway, you'll recall that approximately three weeks ago Mimi and I made the mistake of visiting a local bar and consuming far too much alcohol than we ever should."

"Yeah," Matt said. "We had to trash what was once a perfectly good bed thanks to you two."

Mimi blushed, while Izzy readjusted himself in nervousness.

"Well, that's the thing," the computer tech continued. "The cause of the bed's demise isn't quite what you believed it was."

Matt looked confused. "What are you guys getting at?"

Mimi looked at her husband. "Tell them, Izzy."

Izzy nodded. "You see, I took the liberty of taking samples from the bedsheets that were thrown out along with the bed."

"What? You can't do that!" Matt said incredulously.

"Actually," Mimi said. "I talked to Ken and Cody about it, and they said it was perfectly fine. You guys threw the stuff in a dumpster on the street. It's perfectly legal for anyone to go through and take out whatever they want, as long as they don't do anything that could jeopardize human health and safety."

"I sent the samples I took to a DNA research and testing facility, because I had serious doubts about what exactly happened on that night."

"You and Mimi did things that you were only supposed to do in your own home. That's why the bed was destroyed."

"Perhaps, but let me pose you a question. Do you remember having a drink or two on that night as well?"

Matt thought for a moment, trying to remember the night in question. "Now that I think about it, I might've had a beer or two."

"Or ten." Sora nearly spat, rolling her eyes as she did. "I counted the bottles in the trash. How you haven't destroyed your liver is beyond me."

"Are you sure I had that many?"

"Yes."

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you asking me that, anyway?"

"Because I got an email containing the results from the DNA test just a few minutes ago, and I must say that the results were...interesting to say the least." Izzy pressed the power button on his computer, and Matt could swear that Izzy moaned ever so lightly as he did.

_He's way too into that thing, _he mused to himself. _I wonder if Mimi's ever gotten jealous._

Izzy typed in a few commands before opening his email account and clicked on the email that held the results. He waited a moment as the images loaded before turning to allow Matt and Sora to see.

"You see, the results are rather clear." Izzy said.

Matt's usual eyes were switched out with spirals. Four pictures of all kinds of small rectangles along with all kids of numbers and letters spilled out over the screen. Nothing he could see made any sense.

"Clear as what, exactly?"

Izzy moved so that he was next to Matt. "Well, every person has a specific DNA coding that makes them who they are."

"High school science," Matt said.

"Exactly. The lab I sent the samples to was able to break down the DNA and pick out who's was who's. There were two contributors, just like the four of us remember." He pointed to the two images on the left. "Those were from the bedsheets."

"Okay, so what does that mean to me?"

"Well, I also took the liberty of sending them samples of all of our DNA for comparison. That would be the other two pictures. The two sets of pictures match going left-to-right, meaning that two of us were the contributors in question."

"Okay, but I don't see how that tells us who's DNA was on that sheet."

"It won't if you don't read it. Look, here's the result for the first sample." Izzy pointed to the two pictures on top. Just below the picture on the right was a small box that had four simple words.

'_Koushiro Izumi: DNA Match'_

"Okay, so one of them was you. We already knew that."

Izzy looked slightly spaced out. "Read the second set."

Matt looked at Izzy with a confused look before doing as he was told. His eyes scanned over the bottom set of images, reading the result listed underneath the right picture. Said eyes bugged as Matt's jaw fell as far as it possibly could.

"N...wh...h...i..." He stammered out in complete shock.

Sora sighed. "Let's try syllables first, Matt. Then complete sentences."

Matt took a deep breath. "There's no way in hell that's right! It can't be!"

"DNA doesn't lie," Mimi said.

Matt read over the results over and over again, hoping they'd magically change. They weren't. Instead, the four words refused to budge, taunting Matt with their presence.

'_Yamato Ishida: DNA Match_'

Izzy nervously scratched his head as he watched Matt process everything. "You see, it wasn't Mimi and me that broke the bed. It was..."

"Oh dear God..." Matt dropped his head into his hands. Mimi stood up and walked around the table.

"You two were the rowdy ones," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Sora and I were pretty tame, weren't we?" Matt looked at the two with his still bugged-out eyes. Before Sora could muster a response, Mimi bent over to deliver one of the most passionate kisses either of the young men had ever seen.

"That brings me to my other point, Matt." Izzy said as he gently placed a hand over Matt's. "We aren't here just to tell you about what happened the night everybody was far gone." He leaned forward slightly, bringing his face closer to his friend's. "We were hoping that we could try and recreate what happened..."

Izzy continued to lean in, closing the distance between himself and Matt. Matt, in a panic, looked over to see Mimi in Sora's lap as the two continued their kiss and ran their hands everywhere they could reach. He looked back to find Izzy mere millimeters away. The computer tech's breathing slowed as he got closer. Just as their lips were about to make contact, Matt did the one thing he could think to do.

"NOOOOO-"

* * *

"-OOOO!"

Matt sat up abruptly in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Sora snapped straight up as well at her husband's unearthly scream.

"Matt!" She shouted. "What's wrong?"

Matt shivered slightly as the dream replayed itself in his head. He climbed out of the bed and briskly walked his way over to the closet. He threw the door open, revealing his precious "Sherry" in the same stand he'd always delicately placed her in. He took a deep breath, relieved that everything that had happened was only a dream. Sora followed Matt out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Are you alright?" She gently asked, as if she were consoling a child.

"Yeah," Matt answered as he brought a hand up to his forehead to wipe away a bit of sweat. "It was just a nightmare."

"About what?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, let's just get back to bed." Sora nodded before slowly making her way back to said bed. Matt looked down at the guitar as the finish on it shined in the moonlight that poured in from the window. He sighed deeply as a smile formed on his face.

_Yeah,_ he thought. _Just a nightmare._


End file.
